


Chapter 08 强奸罪 D

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [28]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	Chapter 08 强奸罪 D

办公室里难得没有烟味，桌上的不锈钢吊球装饰做工精细，搭配工业风设计的灰水泥四壁更显巧妙。通过房间装潢多少能看出个人风格，比如世诚的主任办公室足有华天的四个大，成排的书架表示关主任并不习惯把所有资料直接拿给下属共享。  
关达周末工作安排得很满，为抽出时间见对家甚至推掉了自己律所的集体会议。他没理由拒绝廖弘历的见面，毕竟电话里提起的东西并不美好，甚至有点麻烦。  
想了那么多法子都没能扳倒的后辈，面无表情地坐在对面转椅上盯着他，那眼神让他感觉又回到了某天晚上的西餐厅，他出高价请没见过世面的小丫头片子吃正餐，想把人翘到自己手里，结果被反将一军。  
真是一个模子里刻出来的，他心里暗骂。  
廖律师把两份文件推到对面后不再开口，下属引诱罪犯亲人作伪证，还说得那么冠冕堂皇，得花点时间接受。他连夜理出文字版材料，连带淑慎给他的证词一同复印多份，但关主任反应很快，几乎瞬间将文件推回去：  
“这是你和那淑慎自己的事情，要举报随意。”  
弘历彻底无视这种下马威，如果真是那淑慎自己的事，关达才不会答应即刻见面，除非他已经闲到没事做了。  
“世诚的舆论问题处理干净了吧。”  
文件再次挪到另一端，往口袋摸烟的男人顿住手，露出招牌假笑：“廖先生费心，托你学生的福，干净了。”  
话中的讽刺意味再明显不过，弘历见他依然不肯细看文件，干脆掏出录音笔按下按钮。  
  
“强奸犯没有几个判死刑，七八年前的证据只能证明他们两个人有罪......”  
“伪造事实，英博合并进世诚以后也开始学这套了？”  
“......不会牵连到你的。而且等赢下这个案子以后，我会向关主任说明你对我的帮助，以前的事一笔勾销。”  
  
也开始学这套，关主任，以前的事。  
室内充斥着对话回音，对面男人坐得稳当，但面部表情已经有些轻微变化。关达云淡风轻地翻动纸页，心里早已把那淑慎杀了一万遍，他从未见过这么蠢的律师，居然大言不惭地提起直系上司，还毫不设防地上了对家的套，洋洋得意的高傲语气听起来好像她才是赢取胜利的那方。  
这已经是他第二次被女人坑了。  
“说吧。”关主任听完录音后彻底给这件事判了死刑，摘下眼镜去捏鼻梁，“今天来这儿的目的。”  
他趁姓廖的在警察局时搞了不少大动作，人家只是事后懒得戳穿，但没忘——这不是来找麻烦了吗。  
空气安静，又一份文件递至眼前，是条例明晰的合同，规定世诚和华天的友好合作关系，不可合并，且要求世诚解决该独立律师的伪证问题。关达将目光从文件上移开，微微抬起眉毛：“怎么，你想以一换二？”  
办公室里温度还是不够，昨晚出来时不该把针织衫换成衬衫，弘历身上有些发凉，但依然维持身形不动，防止姿态上出现问题：  
“不是一，这本来就是二，以二换二。”  
“一是世诚刚刚从舆论里脱身，如果再被爆出引诱伪证，后果可想而知。”他的声调没有任何起伏，只是在诉说一件事实，“但如果能把握好，由高层站出来在大众面前提早划清界限，就是律师的个人行为，你们不仅不会栽跟头，反而会获利。”  
“二是你自己的化工案，一旦那淑慎按计划把杀人罪名安到耿裕敏身上，你那个案子的从犯判决就麻烦了，祁小波作为主犯会受牵连。”  
关达之前的小丸子头早就剪了，本想标新立异，但还是觉得小辫子寓意不好，结果仍是被人抓了尾巴。合同没有任何过分要求，甚至可以说没有损失，但他心里还是气闷：  
“看这条件，还挺为我好。”  
假模假样，惺惺作态，从最开始就挖了个大坑给他跳。更好笑的是这对师生演技逼真，合情合理，亏得他当初还嘲笑朱婉傻，原来上当的只有自己。  
“是不是当我傻。你和魏璎珞合起伙来玩我，是吧？”  
廖律师横眼皱眉，双眸中闪过一丝什么都不清楚的迷茫，看得关达只想把奥斯卡小金人双手奉上，以表达他对男人演技的赞美之情。  
装，还装。  
“行了，别演了。你骗得过别人，骗不过我。”  
钢笔笔盖被摘下，悬在文件上空迟迟未落：“他们都说你是报复，记恨她把你扣局子里，但我可没看出那次扣局子给你带来什么实际损害，反而打出为协助警察而无私奉献的好口碑，又趁机压舆论踩我一脚。”  
“小两口感情挺好啊，实打实的仇人关系都撼动不了，还有心情联起手来对付别人。”关达抬起食指，点点桌上的录音笔，讽刺道，“这玩意儿，真是快被你俩用烂了，她上次跟我比划的时候，我就差点以为对面坐的是你，果然也是你教的。”  
  
弘历并未反驳，而是换了个更舒服的姿势，将左臂搭在转椅扶手上，漫不经心地碾蹭着大衣袖口。  
她什么时候跟这人比划过录音笔？  
表面波澜不惊，脑子却在高速旋转。当时心绪太乱，他以为魏璎珞没去世诚只是放弃了跳槽机会，却忽略了挖墙脚的锄头有多硬，她紧抱着华天不松手，如果没有保障，肯定会被狠狠凿几下。  
  
他强行压下心头疑惑，故意做出‘的确如此’的模样，顺着话轻松接道：“她还小，用不明白可能浪费。”  
“浪费？她都快成节约标兵了。”  
对面男人冷静自持到颇有些反客为主的意味，关达懒得再多看他一眼：  
“你这连环计用的好啊，让我以为你们决裂了去找她谈，被第一份录音弄得没法接手强奸案，你再借机诓那淑慎搞第二份录音，回头继续做交易。我说呢，给独立律师和一手案源都不答应，原来是在这儿等着。”  
廖弘历的冷漠自私比他差不到哪儿去，为了自己和那丫头，转手就把那淑慎给卖了。  
罪犯联络律师弄虚作假，提高罪犯主观恶性，多年不思悔改的帽子扣上就摘不下，魏璎珞惦记这么多年的仇报了，华天也动不得，两个人真是机关算尽，惹得他想掀桌子——  
素质教育令关主任在心中给对面男人实施完宫刑后依然保持笑容，他没有真的掀桌子，反而提起钢笔，将自己的花式签名腾上合同。这是一份不可能拒绝的交易，趁此更上一层楼，的确是难逢的机遇。  
笔尖和纸张的摩擦声宣布两家事务所的竞争暂时终结，没有电影里两队人马西装革履的庞大阵仗，只是在最普通的上午，轻飘飘签了个字。  
“别以为你们赢了，如果你五叔知道了，这把年纪丧子失妻，你觉得他会考虑谁对谁错？”关达扔下钢笔后依然没什么好气，反正他知道男人软肋在哪儿，自然是要出手捅一捅，“他没多少退休金，耿裕敏参与走私的不当得利迟早充公，没经济基础的人最容易走极端，看好你的学生，别等哪天落个和她姐一样的下场。”  
那人果然有眼刀飞出，见姓廖的心情不好，他突然感觉从头到脚都很畅快。不过这是实话，再难听也算提醒，他可不愿哪天在报纸上看到‘姐妹时隔多年先后被父子奸杀’的新闻。  
弘历明显不吃这套，将桌上签好字的其中一份合同装入公文包后踱至门口，并不想多做停留：  
“关主任记得履行约定就好，至于家务事，我会妥善处理。”  
  
  
取得法律保障的男人快步离开大厦，迎着已经有些晒脸的太阳朝出租车挥手示意。  
必须即刻回家，赶在她懒觉睡醒前把录音笔找到。  
如果她真拿录音笔镇住了关达，当天的谈话过程肯定也会录下，这点小习惯他是知道的。  
弘历从未觉得魏璎珞懒床的毛病这么可爱，客卧的门紧紧关着，里面那人肯定睡得四仰八叉。他在玄关处盯着黑白双色的挎包，从隐私权角度纠结了一番，最终还是选择打开磁扣。  
楼梯口拐角处回音不算大，男人极有耐心的按着按钮，调取想听的文件。  
关达不会莫名其妙说废话，肯定是憋了许久后懒得再和他装模作样。但那些话前言不搭后语，他努力记住每个字，却想不通是什么意思。什么录音，什么联手拦下强奸案，之前根本不必提，就算是现在，他和魏璎珞亲密又疏离的状态有多怪，他自己还不清楚吗。  
除非她真的又做了什么。  
  
“.........我没输过。只要我想，廖弘昼百分之百死缓，甚至无期。放心，我对小姑娘没兴趣，绝不会像某些人那样诓骗下属谈恋爱——”  
“他没有。”  
“本来还以为魏律师除了姐姐没有在意的人呢。廖弘历那种老母鸡护犊子式的教法本来就不对......我会给你签成独立律师......把所里的一手案源分给你......你姐姐那边也能妥当处理。”  
  
总算按到了没听过的新文件。  
录音里传来她迅速确切的否认，以及刀叉和瓷盘碰撞的不雅响动。  
弘历紧紧握住录音笔，黏腻薄汗濡湿掌心。  
在谈魏璎宁的事，对方居然提出了如此无耻的交换条件，威逼利诱，拿给她姐姐报仇做幌子，哄诱她跳到世诚去。  
  
“这么丰厚的条件，甚至拿人命做交换，只是为了挖我过去？”  
“精神报告在你手里吧，一起带来。”  
  
录音戛然而止。  
这份录音的前一个文件，是朱婉来事务所时的谈判记录，她肯定是等关达说完最后一句就按了结束键，开始发动酝酿已久的反向攻击。  
略显冰冷的墙壁贴着很舒服，弘历并未完全松下肩背，只随意寻了个支点靠过去。  
当时他们闹成什么样？自己千疮百孔，连半个眼神都懒得给她，任由张若霭把人赶到外派公司去，每天憋在格子间里加班到凌晨，实施最大限度压榨。她明明可以拿那份录音向世诚讨要更高的好处，关达对人才又向来慷慨大方，两人只会合作愉快。  
可是她没有。  
寒风从耳边呼啸而过，他带着充斥脑海的委屈愤怒和最后一点希冀问她，是不是对他教的、安排的，一直不满意。她的默认吹灭心中灰烬的火花，他已经没有任何多余力气，彻底忽略了那双发红的眼睛。  
她那么着急去看警方报告，如果真有不满，哪儿用沉默，恐怕早就当面吼出来了。  
东庆大小事务所上千，能带新人的老师更多，若是自始至终打心底抗拒，又何必留在华天，从实习开始就跟在他身边三四年？  
对方根本没有回答，他却急着给人家定性。  
  
弘历回到家中，将握得温热的录音笔轻轻放回原处。  
电视机处于待机状态，沙发靠枕被摆放的到处都是，一看就是昨晚又熬夜看剧。厨房里隔夜的牛肉汤还放在冷灶上，凝了一层厚油膜，餐桌和洗碗机里都没有碗筷，倒是扔着揉成一团的三明治包装袋和空酸奶盒。  
他捞起勺子朝锅里搅拌两下，想起自己被扣留前忘记收拾，任由扑锅的汤水和糊蛋饺在房间里馊了十几天。  
男人阖上双眼，感觉自己被空气中的淡香包裹，气味和从警局回来那晚一样。  
她的味道。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
风中有血腥味。  
斗兽场的环形券廊挡不住狂暴风沙，纤细手腕被粗砺的五指扭握在掌中，寸筋削骨般的疼痛从手臂传至脑海，她却什么都感应不到，只更用力地回握着怀中男人。  
男人左腰插着一把钝刃，虽非致命伤，却也痛得几近痉挛，手劲大到快要生生捏碎她的关节。  
“还不明白吗，魏璎珞，谁胜谁负已经很明显了。”  
魏璎珞被黄尘吹得几乎睁不开眼睛，勉强看清对面稳稳直立的身影，他身上散发着危险气息，每朝这边靠近一步，都令她忍不住将怀里的人抱紧些。已经观察过了，手边没有任何武器，四周亦无藏身之处，而那人却手中有枪，不能硬争。  
“乖乖同意合并，老实当副手不好吗。”有些耳熟的声音从空中传来，黑洞洞的枪口指向他们，“不能为我所用的人，没必要留。”  
镜片反光在漫天黄沙中拓开一小块清明，对家主任假惺惺的笑脸露了出来。来不及作任何思考，对方甚至没给时间周旋，直接按下扳机，朝怀中人的心口位置开枪。  
她瞬间转身护住男人，用右肩挡住他胸膛。  
没有预想中的疼痛。  
明明护住的部分依然被子弹穿透，大片殷红从那片平日里紧拥着她的胸膛蔓延开来，洇透了白衫。嗓子仿佛被封住了，只知道他切切盯过来，一开口便会咳血，同样连半句完整的话都说不出。开枪的罪魁祸首已经消失，打120肯定还有救，可她摸遍口袋都没能找到手机。  
想办法，得赶紧再想办法。但来不及了，那双曾经满是温柔情意的眼睛失去焦距，指尖逐渐散去的力道狠狠剖开她的喉咙。  
“老师！”  
  
男人的生物钟已经往前拨了十分钟，他维持着原有姿势不动，听见耳边准时传来拖鞋窸窸窣窣的响动，软乎乎的小家伙从被子侧角钻入，携着清晨凉风一同贴向身体。  
今天的人体闹钟调整到静音模式，不然那颗从被窝上方钻出的小脑袋会蹭来蹭去，聒噪地念叨什么“还能再睡十分钟”，只有周六日才罢工。弘历照常不耐烦地侧过身，却伸长了胳膊，趴在胸口的人随着他的动作被掀下去，轻轻落进床褥，正好枕住男人上臂。  
然而她今天没有将小短胳膊小短腿像八爪鱼那样缠上来，只悄悄拽住了他衣摆，呼吸也有些不稳。  
“怎么了。” 他察觉到异样，语气却没什么温度。  
搭在腰间的手臂有些重，男人浅浅的气息在清晨显得分外清晰，魏璎珞隔着衣摆捏了捏他身子，紧实而温热。  
活的。  
“我梦见你被关达一枪崩死了。”她将额头贴上男人胸膛，低声道，“全是血。”  
......  
这形容未免太直白。  
大清早就被通知死了一次的弘历心情复杂，这种天马行空的梦都是小孩做的，除非她潜意识里一直在担心那件事。他感觉心口真被划了一刀，不轻不重，更不知接什么话才好。  
很想告诉她，已经没事了，世诚不会再出手，也不会有人欺负你和你姐姐。  
男人僵着身子没动，硬邦邦地吐出两个字：“不会。”  
怀里的人吁了口气，抬起头扒到他身上，探出两只小爪子去拉扯男人面部，不算多的脸颊软肉被她蹂躏成各种形状：  
“真是活的......”  
什么乱七八糟的！  
如果说他刚才还有一瞬间心动和爱怜，现在就只剩下起床气。魏璎珞可不是分不清梦境现实的人，这么腻歪指不定又在打什么鬼主意，比如借机捏他的脸，占点小便宜之类。他倏地瞪眼翻起身，想把黏在身上的人扔下去，却被搂住肩膀不得动弹，那人鼻息里笑嘻嘻的，挣扎间掌握平衡主动权，直接拉着他的肩膀倒入软床。  
梦中散失的目光集中回来，颀长劲瘦的身子压覆着她，男人在双唇触碰之前急急屈肘撑住，才勉强维持两人面部间距。气息相闻，鼻尖几乎蹭到一处，只要有一方先动一点点，微不可察的那么一丁点儿，就能吻住对面那两片柔软。  
弘历心头突然空了一块，他很想稍稍低头，陷入那片温热之地，或是将那瓣弹软勾入自己口中反复品尝回味。  
她没动。  
她没再像之前那样强行亲吻，非要变着法的往他嘴上撞。  
而他却有些忍不住，愈发紊乱的呼吸暴露深藏已久的心绪，身下的清秀脸庞并无表情变化，似乎早就料到他会如此。  
一切尚未尘埃落定，他不该放任自己，况且她满脸淡然，一副万事尽在掌控之中的必胜模样。  
这样近的距离，如果她真那么想要，早该一不做二不休地贴过来，他是不是已经上了她的当，成了制约辩护律师的工具？  
可那是自己心甘情愿的，她亦从未提起过要他给检查方签字，文件被撕碎后再没见过第二次。  
一周，离开庭只剩最后七天。  
他一定要忍住。  
  
离她不过分毫的男人轻轻皱眉，好像很是厌烦这种近距离接触。  
自从她在炙热交缠间咬破他刚刚吃足花蜜的下唇后，就再没能成功找到机会，他总是拒绝这方面的交流。无论她想多少法子，弘历总能轻易避开，或者说，之前的成功大半源于他的放纵。  
他和那淑慎出去后彻夜未归，她心中笃定这男人在背地里捣鬼，甚至可能在追着帮她擦屁股——虽然她不知道有什么好擦。可他回到家里依然不冷不热，不仅把她忙活了整个休息日的牛肉汤倒掉，还不刷锅，等她醒来时只看见扔在水槽里的锅碗勺筷，男人早已反锁主卧。  
不可能是她自作多情。  
自从她顶着满头雪花冲回来以后，他便不再同她过多纠缠，满脸写着‘家里可以多养一个’，虽听进了那些解释，却没有主动了解的兴趣。  
就像现在，他可以离她很近很近，甚至能在下一秒剥了身上的遮挡将自己顶进入，但绝不会情难自抑地同她深吻。  
  
被一枪打死的不是弘历。  
是她亲手将钝刃捅进了老师的腰。  
可他分明没有再问，有些事就算以前不知道，以前不明白，现在也该明白了——  
他还是不信。  
不信她只有一个很单纯目的。  
  
男人眉头越皱越深，魏璎珞不喜欢这种诡异的气氛，干脆直接伸出手，轻轻糊在男人脸上，把他整个脑袋拍得偏过去。  
没意思。  
爱信不信，耷拉着脸僵持不动，浪费时间。  
可能是手劲大了些，可能是白眼翻得过于明显，她嫌弃的态度引起了男人强烈不满。她能感受到弘历再次瞪大双眼，三十六计走为上，两条细腿即刻往床下冲去，然而腰还在人家肘弯里揽着——  
她被强行捞回满脸怒气的男人腿上，诧异地抬眼递过去，正对上他略显疲惫的目光。弘历语气不善，却将她紧紧箍在怀中：  
“以后早点睡，别总看打打杀杀的电视剧，知道吗。”  
“明明是关心，你就不能温柔点说吗。”魏璎珞没心情和他闹着玩，忍不住拆穿，“脾气太臭了......”  
话音未落便被止住话头，突如其来的亲吻过于用力，结结实实印在左颊，她感觉自己的脸蛋有点变形。  
“不能。”男人并未反驳，直接顺着她的话接了下去。  
这回轮到她没话说了，他认得太痛快，又惜字如金，挑不出什么攻击点。弘历忿忿斜了她一眼，将腿上的人驱逐出境后迅速转移阵地，反手给卫生间上了锁。  
里面的动静有些细碎，魏璎珞闭着眼都能知道他在做什么，幸好一会儿要上班，否则又够她受的。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
426强奸案凭借极为残忍的作案手法及母子同罪为爆点，反复登上热搜界面，虽不处前列，却足以在小范围内再次掀起波澜。东庆市第二中级人民法院审理全程直播，旁听席间大多是眼熟的同行。  
魏璎珞一袭黑衣黑帽坐在第一排正中，特意在胸口别了朵小白花。老魏早已被她轰回老家，明玉在医院艰难闯关，身边除了叶淳雪能和自己说上话，再没有别人。  
弘历没有来。  
座无虚席，但没能找到最令她安心的身影。  
可关达来了，事务所主任工作繁忙，尤其是关达这种目的性极强的人，不可能无聊到专门抽出时间来看庭审，除非这件事于他有利可图。  
刑事审判注重程序，念材料的时间比自述时间长几倍不止。那些证据和犯罪过程听得人心如刀绞，一条活生生的人命散入泥土，再也不见踪影。  
  
“......强制发生性行为后，被告人悔不当初，赔礼道歉并不惜一切代价给予被害人补偿，为表诚意请自己母亲少来商讨补偿事宜。”那淑慎不慌不忙地念道，“不料母亲痛下杀手，趁被告人购买瓶装水之际杀害被害人，被告人出手阻止，为时已晚。”  
弘历最终还是没签字，将那份证词原封不动的寄了回去。不过无所谓，就算他不签，淑慎也有充足的信心保住被告人性命，责任模糊不清的强奸杀人判处死缓，再平常不过。  
  
指甲狠狠嵌进肉里，她今天这身衣服不再只是为廖弘昼穿的，也是为那淑慎穿的。  
她知道这个女人会动手脚，但这样从根本上伪造事实的恶劣手段真是第一次见。她想站起大喊不是，可扰乱法庭秩序会被强制驱赶出旁听席，法官也不会听人毫无证据和程序的乱讲。  
冷静，要冷静，想办法。  
淳雪紧紧握住她的手，示意她不要冲动。年轻检察官神情紧张，似乎没料到对方会来这手，从根本上扭转事实，却不追求刑事责任大减。  
如果今天站在检查官位置的是张廷玉，她们还有几分胜算，可陆晚晚第一次正式上法庭，气势上已经输了一大截，更别提突如其来的反转。  
怎么办......抗诉吗，可关达不会白来看笑话。  
应该轮不到她出手做什么。  
会没事的。

“我方请求证人陈词，并申请展示新证据就此提问。”温温柔柔的高个女孩子说话慢吞吞的，却字字坚定。  
争取法官同意后，陆晚晚请出了公检方的证人。  
是朱婉。  
魏璎珞下意识回头，擅长假笑的男人同她对视，那对小眼睛满是狡猾和自信，一副看好戏的模样。  
“这份文件是那律师在开庭前准备的证词，请书记员先播放录音吧。”朱婉将材料递过去。  
  
“七八年前的证据只能证明他们两个人有罪，理论上很难分清到底是谁做的。耿裕敏自愿顶下杀人罪，只要她供认不讳，完全可行。”  
  
弘历坐在办公桌电脑前，目不转睛地盯着官网直播。  
四分屏幕将法庭各个角落照全，他看见毫无悔过之心的表弟，信口雌黄搬弄是非的辩护律师，询问台前站定的朱婉......  
以及，坐在第一排，特意穿成丧葬模样的她。  
他一听就知道，这个音频剪过了。  
老油条办事果然周全，录音内容把他在明面上择的一干二净，任谁也听不出对面的人是谁。  
已经是合作伙伴的人曾经拍着胸脯发誓，他真的只让下属买了一条热搜，剩下全是网民们自发无聊。几万的报价算是重新给世诚打造口碑的投资，东庆八所的位置志在必得。  
  
淑慎面色惨白，这是她那晚劝说弘历的话，却被堂而皇之地拿来在法庭上播放。她下意识看向旁听席，没能找到弘历，却见到了神情略带威胁的上司。  
证人的证词明显经过润色，特意夸大她和廖弘昼做伪证、妄图掩盖事实的主观恶性，一口咬定被告人死不悔改，并表示世诚为出现她这种律师深感抱歉，要向社会大众谢罪。  
精心打扮整个上午的发型稍显散乱，以为胜券在握的女人迎来当头一棒，她不可能再反驳什么。  
朱婉的意思就是上司的意思，只要她敢再多说一句，当庭驳了世诚的面子，关达回头就敢把她的办公用品统统扔进楼道，并且拦断她所有工作人脉。  
手里的材料被紧紧攥出数道褶皱，淑慎根本没心情和被告人进行眼神交流。  
她不明白，弘历为什么会这样，自己明明是为了他，不熟悉刑事诉讼流程的民事律师每天加班熬夜，甚至不惜代价成为自己最讨厌的那种伪证律师......他还这样对她？  
旁听席第一排的黑衣黑裙不卑不亢的直着身子，脸上是她最讨厌的表情——面无表情。  
魏璎珞毫不怯懦地同辩护律师对视，觉得这个女人特别可笑。  
甚至蠢得有些可怜。  
一个做事没有底线的人，一个不会爱自己的人，怎么可能得到别人的尊重，得到别人的爱？  
  
“当庭宣判，全体起立。”  
“公诉机关东庆市人民检察院。被告人廖弘昼，男，1989年5月16日出生……”  
  
魏璎珞屏住呼吸，紧紧盯着法官手里的判决书。  
她已经等了七年。  
同归于尽，玉石俱焚，不是没想过。  
文明化的法治社会对暴力性犯罪容忍度越来越高，如果只是单纯的强奸，监狱几年就算偿还了受害人一生的阴影，即使再加上一条人命，判处无期和死缓的概率也绝对居高。  
第一次见到廖弘昼那天，她手提包里藏着刀具，一次不行就两次，两次不行就三次，哪怕当着所有警察的面动手杀人，把自己送上法庭刑场也无所谓，只要那个畜生偿命——  
  
璎珞。  
你听老师说，法院会审理他，法律会制裁他，你不用这样，他会付出代价的。  
  
学生时期并未深入研究过的刑法书被勾画得密密麻麻，当助理或是合办案件都不能马虎，男人耗费大量休息时间，逐字逐条的慢慢教，将她脑子里各种黑暗而极端的幼稚想法戳出去。  
他拦下离深渊只有一步之遥的自己，就算被撞在铁架上，也依然忍痛抱住她，继续缓解她激动不安的情绪。  
可他今天不在。  
他还在怪她吗。  
宣读判决书的声音听起来很是机械，法官甚至带点本地方言口音。身旁女警握着她的手没有松开过，楷去掌心冷汗，给予温暖而短暂的力量。  
  
“......判处死刑立即执行，剥夺政治权利终身。”  
  
“如不服本判决，可在接到判决书的第二日起十日内，通过本院或直接向东庆市高级人民法院提出上诉。”  
  
最终判决结果从电脑音响传出，男人恰好端至嘴边的瓷杯微微一顿，愣了好一会儿才默默关掉网页。  
立即执行。  
魏璎珞确认自己的听力后突然不愿再继续多待，这里的人又密又多，不论她做什么表情都显得意义丰富。可她笑不出来，更懒得哭，心头脑海皆是一片空荡。  
有座连绵不绝的大山横在远处，她以为要付出无数努力和代价才能翻越，直到来了山脚下，才发现是个小土坡。  
各处语气稀松平常，没有想象中的隆重庄严，只是轻轻带过。判决结果连多想的机会都没给，直接依法判处了最该得的刑罚。  
人群不知何时渐渐散去，四周空气逐渐清爽，她听见罪犯家属要求律师上诉的激烈控告，关达和朱婉假模假样的安慰声，以及叶淳雪意味不明的叹息。  
  
烟盒已经空了，弘历将纸盒抛进垃圾桶后并未急着出去，而是独自伫在吸烟室不动。  
结束了。  
他们是不是也该结束了？  
她到底有没有其他目的，会不会即刻翻脸不认，很快就会有答案。就算他自愿出手破了辩护律师的手段，也绝不能容忍她揣着满腹算计住回家里。  
哪怕顺水推舟和他在一起也不行。  
必须宣判的，远不止今天这一桩案子。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
死刑复核程序并不冗杂，加上背后舆论的推波助澜，凶手家属根本没能找到第二个帮忙上诉的律师。必输无疑的案件令人望而却步，想一炮打响的新人忌惮关达的意思，经验丰富的老律师懒得因为这点小钱和公检方翻脸。  
那淑慎很懂事，扣着案子不动，互相省了不少麻烦。  
行刑那天天气很好，几丝薄云挂在空中，刺目骄阳晒得人早早放下百叶窗。所长不在，海兰察只好把整理完的材料先送到副主任办公室，不小心瞥到了桌上的文件。  
“张副......您这个材料怎么说是枪决，现在不都是注射死刑吗？”  
张若霭正忙着照镜子整理领带，随口答道：  
“注射死刑先注麻醉，十秒钟舒舒服服没意识了，他爸自己不知道可以要求注射死刑，谁有必要提醒？”  
许是讲述的语气太轻松，海兰察不禁背后一凉。枪决这种事，要么一枪中头，打碎到脑浆四溅，要么朝心口轰击，一枪死不了，还得半死不活的受第二枪。不论哪种都没有全尸，拖出去烧干净后随便挖两勺灰放盒子里，就算给家属交代了。  
骨灰盒还得交三十块钱，不然只有塑料袋。  
“哎，男孩是吧？”张若霭突然想起所里的会计还在休产假，回头叫住放材料的下属，“办满月酒了提前招呼一声。”  
海兰察毕竟和他不熟，只露出标准傻笑回复，嘴上不停发出“好好好”的声音。初为人父的喜悦并没有冲昏工作头脑，他犹豫地抽出一份文件，打听道：“这份要所长签字，您知道他什么时候能回来吗？”  
“没事，你先回家看孩子吧，他今天去警局了，估计不会来。”  
“警局？！”海兰察实在没能控制好音量，他一听警局两个字都觉得心慌，难道还没处理好吗。  
当爹的人还一惊一乍，张若霭庆幸这人没生女儿，否则孩子肯定会被他的嗓门吓着：“罪犯家属和被害人家属在死刑执行完毕后都要接受心理疏导的，他表弟不是被......处理了吗，这个事之前又把他折腾的不轻，被强制叫去看心理医生了。”  
若有所思的下属连连点头，老张却把自己绕进去了，今天双方家属要去警局，魏璎珞肯定也得去，但这丫头压根没跟他请假。  
不过，可能是在家和另一位上司请了。  
发小算盘打得精，最近有点要跟他讨人的意思，想把魏璎珞调回律所工作。他可不会轻易答应，一是这人太好用，一个顶仨工作质量还高，放走后手下缺人；二是弘历自己还没缓过来，现在把人放回去实属操之过急。  
盒子里只剩下两颗薄荷糖，张若霭摇摇铁盒后拿起手机，准备发短讯给魏璎珞。  
「今晚必须把供应商合同处理完，来时从楼下捎盒薄荷糖。」  
  
  
魏璎珞刚到警局没多久，就收到了催工短信。  
这人自从审判结束后又开始疯狂加活，理由是去法院听审耽误工作，必须加班补回来，害得她最近没能在十二点之前回过家。  
弘历好像接了新案子，每天早出晚归，她早起当闹钟都找不到人。两个人住在同一套房子里，却没什么交流，有次甚至连续三天没见面，昨天也没有见到。  
这段别扭的关系似乎越来越糟糕，之前明明有所缓和，她以为熬过审判就会变好，毕竟最后结果已出，这件事算彻底过去了。  
可男人明显不是这个态度，他在等他想要的结果，坚决反对她蒙混过关。  
  
警局多年未经保修，脚下的瓷砖有不少开裂部分。魏璎珞心不在焉地专挑裂缝部分踩下去，听见耳边响起细碎而舒服的声音。  
洽谈间在三楼楼道尽头，墙边开了几扇透明推拉窗，正对着楼梯口，她一眼便瞧见生在心头的人静静坐着，挡住身后的夕阳。  
房间里没有别人，她心中狂跳，阔腿裤裤脚被风吹起，不由加快了步伐。然而同层大会议室的警员们正好结束会议，争分夺秒地往楼下赶，楼梯过于狭窄，她不得不侧着身子走。  
  
弘历定在原处，眼看着她和所有人背道而驰，挤在楼梯栏杆边一级一级往上挪，努力缩短他们之间的距离。  
她已经竭尽全力，朝他飞奔而来。  
如果他什么都不做——  
医生走进房间，挂下一扇接一扇的百叶窗遮挡玻璃墙，他视线能及之处愈来愈小，最后再也看不见外面。  
西照夕阳撒在白瓷砖上，闪烁橙黄照得人脚下发晃。长廊太长，她跑得快没有用，男人的身影逐渐被百叶窗挡住，无影无踪。  
他坐在逆光处一动不动，整个人成了被金色笼罩的黑影，好像根本没有看向她。  
或是，一直在盯着她。  
守在门口的警卫拦住去路，门从里反锁，外面没办法打开。  
她离他只差最后一步，却再无法靠近。


End file.
